Daddy?
by coolocelot
Summary: Xiaoyu is lonely after the death of her mother and feels like she would have a better sense of identity with if she knew her father. She finds otherwise.


Xiaoyu was eating dinner with her grandfather Wang. He said

" Xiaoyu your cooking is improving, you almost cook as well as your mother did."

She smiled at the compliment but her smile faded as she said

" I miss mother."

Wang nodded sadly and said

"As do I, but we still have each other, and you have panda as well."

"Yeah but it just feels so weird without her. , I was already weird enough, fighting in a tournament, running away, falling in love with a demon possessed tyrant and i have flipping pet panda."

"Xiao everyone is different that's what makes us special ."

"oh and I live with the oldest person in town who likes to give me hackneyed words of wisdom"

"Which is an honor." Wang said indignantly.

Xiaoyu hung her head and said "I wish mom was here or at least I KNEW who my father is."

"Knowing your father would NOT help anything, only add to the hurt."

" How, then I would have some identity."

"Xiaoyu who your father is does not determine your identity, your identity is who you are and knowing who you mother slept with years ago will not change that."

"I'd still like to know, do you know him?"

"Yes and so do you."

"Really! And you never told me. And he never said anything. Meanie Pants! Both of you!" Xiaoyu then turned and poutted

"You, see you are not mature enough to handle this."

"Well, can I have a hint?"

"No,"

" A little one?"

"It's a man."

"Bigger!"

"He has ... odd hair"

Xiaoyu fainted

Wang rushed to her side and shook her awake. She came to and began blabbering

"No, I can't be, then I'd have wings, and they'd try to kill me, and I'd be Jins Sister. INCEST."

"What are you talking about Xiao?" Wang asked making a side note that incest is sex between close family and to ask Xiao what she was REALLY doing during those study dates with Jin.

"You just said Kazuya was my father!" Xiaoyu sobbed.

" I did not! But that's the right family."

Xiaoyu's eyes widened

"It's not Heihachi."

She relaxed and asked "then who?"

"Lee Chaolan."

Xiaoyu fainted again

Wang woke her up and she was filled with questions

"isn't he Gay?"

"That's exactly what I asked when your mother told me."

"Does he count as a Mishma since he's adopted?"

"I don't know,"

"What type of old sage are you, you can't even tell you granddaughter if she's incestuous or not,"

"..."

"Sorry, how did this happen? Me I mean."

"Xiaoyu, I thought your mother explained the birds and the bees but-"

"No, not that, Jin taught me all about that a long time ago, but how did they end up together"

"They were a regular couple. And a happy one until you mother found his other house and his other women."

"How many other women did he have?"

"You remember the poolside arena in fifth tournament?"

"Oh,"

"they broke up and a few months later she came home to me with a broken heart and a child in her."

"This is unbelievable." Xiaoyu said in disbelief.

"I said that too."

"Does he know?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Xiaoyu-"

"Don't try to stop me gramps I have to this, I must know my past no matter how awful or dirty before I can proceed into my glorious future."

"Fine I was just going to say I know this great website where you can get really cheap flights."

"Oh, cool thanks granddad."

She said wrapping her arms around him.

A few days later Xiaoyu was on a plane to Lees house (and she got an amazing deal on the tickets). On the plane she was filled with ambivalence 'what if he doesn't want me, or if he reacts violently? What will my future be? I wonder. What will this day be like.' she was already nervous about putting Panda in the cargo hold and found the loneliness unbearable. She also had a terrible passenger beside her who was over weight, stank and kept trying using cheesy pickup lines on her and breathing his foul breath in her face. After a miserable flight she arrived in the Bahamas jet-lagged and irritable. She found her way to Lees house straightened her skirted and bravely rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a tall blonde dressed in a sketchy maid uniform.

"Can I help you kid?" she asked in a condescending tone

Xiaoyu was insulted by the mean maid but still answered in a cheery tone

"Yeah, I need to talk to Mr. Chaolan , we're friends from the tournament."

"You got a name little miss 'tournament'"

"Xiaoyu Ling."

"Be back in a minute."

The rude maid slammed the door in Xiaoyu's face. Xiaoyu waited a short time until she heard footsteps and stood tall as the door opened and she saw Lee, with tussled hair messy clothes and lipstick on his face.

"Miss Ling, it is wonderful to see you would you please come inside."

Xiaoyu began to wonder if she should leave but nodded and bent over to get her bags.

"And may I comment on how lovely you look today Miss Ling. That skirt is fabulous."

Xiaoyu really didn't want to think that her father was hitting on her but Lee made it difficult

"I see you have brought some of your belongings with you. It is probably for the best, most ladies never want to leave my house."

Xiaoyu suppressed a gag and carried her stuff inside.

The interior of his house was amazing. Two grand stair cases and the walls were covered with elegant paintings of a silver haired man surrounded by women.

"You can leave your bags there one of the maids will get it. Come into the living room, have a seat let's get comfortable ." He said whith suggestive empavsis on the last word. Xiaoyu didnt quite catch his tone and nodded and did as he asked. Like most of his house the colors of his living room were silver and purple. She sat down on the luxurious sofa and said to Lee

"I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Anything at all my dear."

"It's about well, Grandpa Wang told me."

"Told you what?" Lee asks with a look of curiousity

"That you are my father." Xiaoyu said ad confidently as she could

Lee's mouth dropped opened he left his normal suave composure and began to stutter

"I I I truly can't tell you if I'm your father or not Xiaoyu, I have been with so many women I just don't remember if you r mother as one of them."

Xiaoyu's eyes began to water

"Grandfather said she was different from those other women, that you two were in a real relationship."

Lee thought for a minute then said

"I do remember having a relationship with this one beautiful chinese woman. But that was ages ago she dumped me (the audacity) because she found my... Other female associates."

"Thats exactly what Grandpa Wang said happened. You broke her heart."

"I am quite a heart breaker" Lee said but regretted it when he saw The contempt in Xiaos glare at him. Now she was crying and tears ran down her face.

'Tears' thought Lee 'I can't stand tears'

Lee sat beside Xiaoyu on the sofa and tried to wipe her tears but was pushed away. He sighed and said

"I'm sorry Xiao, I didn't know. Please dont cry, I'll do every I can to make up to you."

"Really?"

"Anything. Now how much money do you want?"

Xiaoyu slapped Lees face and said

"Oops sorry. But you can't make up for making me grow up in a broken family by giving me money."

"Oh well I'm new at this. I suppose we need a little father daughter bonding time, first off let's get you to your room."

"Okay." Xiaoyu whistle loudly and then there were screams by the door. Lee stood and started towards the commotion "What the -"

At that moment Panda bounded in and knocked Lee to the ground. She snuggled beside Xiaoyu while pretty much siting on Lee. Lee pushed the animal off him and gasping for breath asked

"What is that beast doing in my house!"

"Well as you know, Panda is my Pet. And she is NOT a beast. She's very tame and very intelligent." To this Panda nodded and tried to rub against Lee to show her tameness.

"Well it's getting hair on my furniture..and on me. Do you know how much his out fit cost? What do I say to make it stop, whoa? Mush?"

"Usually stop works."

Lee wasn't listening "Get your filthy tail off me, I'll smell like a wild animal."

" What room is Panda's?"

"This monster is not staying at my house."

"She's is not a monster, and why not?"

"Why not!, Miss Ling, I mean honey, I have experience with bears even 'tame bears' I grew up with Heihachi's furball of destruction Kuma-"

At the name of Kuma, Panda roared in Lees ear and stood on her feet.

"Now you've done it you said his name"

"Excuse me but whose name?"

"furball of destruction."

"You mean Kuma?"

ROAR

"Yeah, him she hates him."

"I hate him too."

"Well daddykins let's just not say his name with panda." said Xiaoyu with a patronizing tone.

" Anything for you pumpkin."

Xiaoyu then tried to calm Panda.

Lee scratched his head.

"What have I gotten myself into."

When Panda was under control Lee lead them up stairs to one of his guest room.

"This is your room we'll decorate it later. The maid will come by around 3:30 to tidy up. Your bags are on the bed. You can just ask me for anything you need. Dinners in two hours do you have any question?"

"Where does that door go?"

Lee lowered his head slightly

" Well, it actually leads to my room. I was really off on your purpose on being here... "

"Okay then. I don't want to know what you thought I was here for but should I change for dinner?"

"Yes, formal, if you don't have anything suitable I'll find something for you."

"Okay, well see you at dinner."

"So Long darling,"

Lee walked out of his daughters room and slide down the wall running his hand through his shining hair. 'Im a father.' he thought to himself over and over again.

"And she's siting in there!" he said aloud rising to his feet.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself sliding back to his knees.

'I don't know how to be a father, I never knew my father and the man who raised me is barking mad. How is a fellow to know? What should I do! I suppose that I must try.'

Lees eyes lite up and he stood to his feet striking a heroic pose

"I will be the father I always wanted. I will be the best Father ever!"

His moment of truth was cut short by Panda bounding by and giving Lee a threatening glare before entering Xiaos room.


End file.
